And then It flew out of the window
by innocent-cutie
Summary: As Georgia gets older, she starts experiencing a lot of new things, some good and some bad. For Dave the Laugh fans!
1. Matey mate mates, chummy chum chums

-Sunday July 1st - Summer Vacation -

**8:09 a.m.**

Sitting here on the rack of love, full of confusiosity. Why does Dave the Laugh think we were supposed to be together? He is very selfish for telling me this when I so obviously do not have the general horn for him. Even if he does have a gorgey smile.

**8:10 a.m.**

What am I saying? I shouldn't be talking about Dave's smile when I almost have a luurve god in my hands.

**8:12 a.m.**

Dave probably just said it so I'd have a nervy b.

**8:13 a.m.**

He figured it'd be a real laugh.

**8:14 a.m.**

Well it wasn't a laugh. Not at all. In fact, I think I'll call him up and tell him how un-laughish it really was.

**8:20 a.m.**

Mutti has so selfishly decided to be on the phone. She clearly doesn't realize how important my life is.

**One minute later**

I bet she's talking to one of her yoga mates about how cheese cake is 28 pudgy points.

**8:25 a.m.**

Oh, how stupid of me, have I forgot to tell you that my mutti is on a diet? She figures if she loses some weight, her yoga instructor might take notice to her.

**8:26 a.m.**

I don't think she has a problem with people noticing her seeing as her basoomas are the size of balloons.

**8:30 a.m.**

Unfortunately, and because my life is so incredibly poo-ey, my nunga-nungas have grown a size.

**8:42 a.m.**

I told my mother that Angus had got hold of her stockings again and was using them to taunt Mr. and Mrs. Next Door's poodles.

**One minute later**

Ha. That'll teach her.

**8:45 a.m. **

Maybe I shouldn't't call him.

**One minute later**

I think I'll dance around in my room for a bit instead

**Looking in the mirror**

My eyes are rather okay looking, when I put a bit of eyeliner on. And my lips look fabbity fab with this new lippy jazzy bought me. She can be double cool with knobs sometimes.

I may just call her up.

**One minute later**

She won't pick up the phone. I wonder where she could be on a fine day like this? She can't be doing anything interesting seeing as her life is filled with pointlessnessosity. Maybe her and Hunky are out looking for ant poo.

**Two minutes later**

I think I'll walk over to her house.

**In the kitchen**

I'll just grab a little snacky before I go.

**One minute later**

My mother really needs to go shopping more often. It's a miracle our family is alive based on the state of our kitchen.

**On the way to Jas's**

Rounded the corner onto Jaz's street. She lives in a rather nice house actually, aside from the Christmas lights that are still hiding away in her tree.

Blimey O'Reilly! There's Dave coming up the street! I must pretend I didn't see him and sneak away when he's not looking.

**Sitting in a bush.**

Brilliant escape Georgia, vair vair clever I must admit. He'll never know where I went.

"Why hello there sex kitty, fancy seeing you here"

Bugger.

Dave smiled at me like a smiley thing. He must think I'm completely bonkers. If he does then he'd be right.

Me, being full of maturiosity , just looked at him in a "oh, it's you" kind of way then looked away.

**Two seconds later**

He hasn't said anything yet… maybe I should stand up. Yes, yes I think that would be the best thing to do.

Dave bent down on his knees, and looked me in the eye just as I was about to get up. He really is very cool, and a good laugh too. Maybe I'll do a bit of sticky eyes, just to see what happens.

Ah, brilliant!! He smiled his absolutely gorgey smile, and pulled me up out of the bush.

I have a stick up my bum-oley. I wonder if Dave can see it.

"So Miss Georgia, it seems we left off on a rather confusing note the other day."

"Yes, I was indeed in a state of complete confusiosity."

I must remember never to use my brain when trying to think of something to say.

"Err- well yes, so was I."

**1:50 p.m.**

**In my room**

Back home in my room after an interesting talk with Dave. He told me he just wanted to be mates, and what he said before was just his red bottomosity talking. Then, he kissed me on the cheek, and said he'd see me around.

**2:00 p.m.**

So now we're back to being mates again.

**One minute later**

Matey mate mates, chummy chum chums.


	2. A Halloween Party in July

-Monday July 2nd-

**9:56 a.m.**

Woke up to the sound of my lovely sister's voice. She was singing a little song that went something like "poo-ey bum bum poke my bum-oley!!"

She really is very creative.

**9:59 a.m.**

**In the bathroom**

Oh bugger, I have a huge lurker right at the end of my nose. I look like bloody Rudolph.

**10:02 a.m.**

Libby has just walked into the bathroom with one of mutti's nunga-nunga holders on her head. She may be lost under there forever.

**10:25 a.m.**

The family has gone out to the zoo and I am left all aloney on my owney.

Maybe I'll call Masimo.

**10:27 a.m.**

Speaking of the Italian stallion, he has yet to tell me whether he wants to "be going out" with me.

**One minute later**

He is probably just waiting for the right moment to tell me he's inlove with me.

**Sitting on my bed**

I think I'll take a little nap.

**Ten minutes later**

Jazzy spazzy called and woke me up from my beauty sleep.

"Gee?"

"Nrph"

"Is that you?"

"Hmph"

"Look Georgia, this is pretty important, so please just answer me"

I decided to make her happy by answering, after all she did buy me some fab lippy.

"Yes Jas?"

"Okay, well you see, the other day, well not the other day, it was yesterday actually, which could technically be the other day too but--"

"Jas"

"Yes?"

"Get to the point please"

"Oh, right… well… you must promise not to tell anyone about this. It is very important and i must know i can trust you."

She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Gee Gee?"

**In the living room**

BLIMEY O'REILLY!!! Hunky asked Po if she wanted to go up to number ten on the snogging scale with him!!! THE FULL MONTY!! Are you still not understanding? Tom asked Jas if she wanted to-- to have sex with him. He told her that it would be safe, and he has condoms that Robbie gave him, but he would only want to if Jas wanted to. She is coming over to discuss what she is going to say to Hunky.

**2:46 p.m.**

Doorbell rang.

I quickly answered it knowing how Jas wouldn't be willing to wait.

"Ciao caro"

I looked up to see Masimo staring down at me in my "comfort" jimjams with a big lurker at the end of my nose.

"Oh, uhm… hi. I wasn't, well, I mean I guess you-- hi"

He laughed a little, and smiled.

His smile wasn't as gorgeous as Dave's smile though, even if he was a luurve god. There was just something about Dave when he smiled that made me want to smile too. Shut up brain!! SHUT UP!! Me and Dave are just mates now, so it doesn't matter anyway.

I must have looked a little bonkers, because Masimo asked me if I was feeling okay.

"Oh, yes I'm fine" I sounded quite full of maturiosity I must say.

Just then Jas came running past both me and Masimo and dove into my kitchen collecting up all the snacks she could find.

I closed the door so that me and Masimo were left standing outside.

"I see you are being busy Georgia, I will not take long"

I smiled, while making sure my nose stayed in safe boundaries.

"I've been thinking a lot, about what you have asked me Georgia"

Oh boy, here we go, this is it, what I've been waiting for all week.

"I think it is best if we be, as you say, mates."

I was speechless. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I couldn't cry. No no no and thrice no.

"Do not be upset caro, I do not mean to hurt you, it is just that I am leaving for Italy in two weeks and will not be back."

I tried to say something, but no words would come out of my mouth.

"I will leave you now Miss Georgia, but please do not be sad"

He kissed me softly, then got onto his bike and sped off.

**In my room with Jas**

"So, he basically said he didn't want to go out with you then?"

"No Jas, he said he couldn't"

"Yes well, what he really meant was he didn't want to, right?"

I hate her sometimes.

"Well anyway, it doesn't matter about him, you have too many bloke's after you, maybe it's good to get away from them for a while."

I felt my lips sort of pucker up for a second.

"Yes, but Jazzy, I have intense snog energy and nothing to do about it!!"

She ignored me and just flicked her fringe about furiously.

I decided that my problems could wait, and that Po's problem was a little more important.

Just a little bit though.

"So Jas, let's talk about the whole issue with Hunky. What do you think you're going to do?"

"Oh, well I don't know. I mean, I really rate Tom and he really rates me… so I'm thinking that it wouldn't be something I was against completely"

"I see"

"He also said I could have time to think about it, and that he wouldn't pressure me into doing something I didn't want to."

"Well do you want to?"

"I don't know"

She is completely mad sometimes.

"I thought you just said you weren't completely against it."

"Yes"

"So doesn't that mean you would"

"No it means I'm not completely against it"

"Don't go ballisiticisimus jazzy spazzy"

"I'm not."

"Good."

**In the piddly diddly department**

After a bit of chatting, Jas has decided that she is going to see how the party goes tomorrow, and if Tom still feels the same then she may do it. She might go up to number ten on the snogging scale. I'm having a minor tizz. What if Hunky and Po do have… sex. Maybe Jas will want to have a scale for that!! Maybe she will call it "The full-monty scale." This is all too much for me to handle right now, I think I'll shave my legs so there are no signs of the orangutan gene for the party tomorrow.

**Ten minutes later**

My legs are smoothy smooth, and my face is clean. I have put some cream on the spot on my nose and am hoping it'll be gone in the morning.

**7:15 p.m.**

The family got home from there trip to the zoo. It's a laugh how I'm not a part of this whole "family" idea.

**7:18 p.m.**

Mutti came into my room, and sat on my bed.

"Here you go Georgia, we picked you up a souvenir from the zoo today"

She held out a little stuffed lion who looked like it'd been attacked by a wild animal.

"Hmm, found it one the street did you?"

"Oh, actually, Gordy got ahold of him and took one of his eyes out, but it's the thought that counts."

I was forced to say thanks seeing as I was filled with aggers from the luurve god dumping me. Even a getting a half-attacked lion made me feel better.

Mutti left my room in a hurry when she heard Libby say "bad kitty, no gordy! Milky pops?"

**10:20 p.m.**

Ro Ro phoned. She asked what was happened in the luurve department and I told her the nub and gist. Then she told me that the party tomorrow night was Halloween themed and that I must bring a costume to enter. Blimey, it's a Halloween party in July.

please review!! PLEASE!!!


	3. It's not like I'm Hunky's girl

-1-Tuesday July 3rd-

**9:56 a.m.**

Slept in this morning. Feeling a little bit lurgy. I think I will pop into the bathroom and spruce myself up.

**In the bathroom**

It smells rather pingy pongoes in here. I think Gordy might have left a surprise somewhere.

**One minute later**

Ah yes, a half eaten mouse is behind the toilet.

**In the mirror**

I have the imprint of my pillow on my face, and my conk has definitely grown two sizes. Double merde. At least my lurker is almost gone, and hardly noticeable if I stand in the right light.

**In the kitchen**

Vati is off to save lives. Or rather, to work.

**One minute later**

Mutti has said something to me that is completely not allowed, in fact I would give her a duffing up if I weren't so upset.

She asked me if my nunga-nunga's grew!!!

I looked at her in amazement but she just sat there as if she was waiting for an answer. Does she really think I would answer to such a horrible thing.

**One minute later**

I'm glad she asked it actually, because if she hadn't I wouldn't be able to display my huge talent for hilariousosity. I told her it was only her mind thinking such a thing because she is so used to her basooma's being a size bigger when she wakes up.

**12:30 p.m.**

Phone rang.

Of course, me being the only person who takes effort in my social life, picked it up.

It was Ellen.

"Georgia? Is this you? Or err-- can I speak to, um, her?"

"Hello Ellen, this is in fact Georgia, your number one chum."

"Right, well I was- well, Jas didn't' pick up, so- erm, I called you."

I hope once she develops some maturiosity, she will be able to form sentences. She could also so with some pridenosity, especially around Dave the Laugh.

"What did you call about Ellen"

"Right well, I was wondering, what you were going to wear to Rosie's party tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet, I think I'll wear something that says 'I'm and attractive girl who respects herself too much to wear some skimpy clothing'"

"So… erm, a naughty nurse then?"

"Something like that."

**1:12 p.m.**

It's a good thing Ellen called me or else I would've forgotten that you have to wear a costume for this thing.

**1:13 p.m.**

I can't think of anything to wear!! There are so many choices, and so little time!!

It has to include the following:

**1. **It has to show more than half of my body, for sex appeal of course. You can't just go to a Halloween party and look ugly, it's just not logical.

**2. **Something about it must catch one's eye. How else am I supposed to find another possible Luurve God.

**3. **Normally, I would say shows off my nunga-nunga's, but I don't think I'll have to worry about that

**4.** It has to be unique, so that no one else at the party has the same one.

**5. **It has to make Masimo wish he'd never let me go.

**1:30 p.m.**

After hours and hours of intense thought, I've come up with the perfect costume!! I will be a Christmas present. Do not worry my American chums, I do not mean me in a little box, with rapping paper on it. I mean that I will be the present. I'll find a cute little outfit, some spray on sparkles to put in my hair, the perfect shoe, a little bow to put in my hair, and VOILA!!!

**1:48 p.m.**

Called Jas to ask her what she thinks of my idea. She said it was completely brilliant. She is a tip-top mate. Then asked if a playboy bunny was too unsuitable.

"A what?"

"You know… one of those really sexy girls who walk around in practically nothing."

"Well Jazzy, I think that if you want to be the sexiest you can be, then that would be the costume to wear!!"

"Right. Well thanks Gee, you've really helped. Oh, and make sure to wear an over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder tonight. It's for the safety of all of us."

She hung up the phone before I could go completely ballisiticisimus on her.

**2:00 p.m.**

I have found a piece of clothing in mutti's room that is close to what I'm looking for, and will have to do.

It is a little violet-coloured dress, with a see-through part where my basooma's go. (I suppose I'll have to find something to wear underneath it.) The tig says it is 100 silk.

Oh, looky here, it also has lacy basooma holder to go with it, which even though I despise Jazzy for saying it, is necessary for containing my nunga-nunga's.

**2:15 p.m.**

Now for the perfect shoe. I think I'll have to go buy some, seeing as the last pair I bought were much too small for my feet and ended up having to get cut off my feet.

**3:00 p.m.**

At the Super Shop with Jas. She's looking for a bra that will push up her nunga-nunga's seeing as she hasn't got any to begin with.

**3:13 p.m.**

I can not find the bloody shoe section!! It's like this store is twenty shops packed into one.

**3:15 p.m. **

Maybe I'll ask someone where it is, I mean it can't be too unreasonable, this is a very large store.

I walked down the arts and crafts aisle and went to the Customer Service area. I waited there for a while but no one came, so I rang this little bell that was sitting on the desk.

"Hi there miss, what can I do ya for?"

Blimey, he was more gorgeous than the Sex God and the Luurve God combined!!! And wait, I think he is from Kiwi-a-gogo land!! His eyes are almost sea green, and his hair is golden brown with streaks of heaven. I'm not sure if that makes sense but I'm sure I'll be the last to know.

His nametag read "Greg."

"Uh-- well, er- I was, well"

Brilliant, I was turning into Ellen's cousin.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he smiled and came out from behind the desk.

Come on Georgia, pull it together, you mustn't let him know you're completely bonkers.

"Where are your shoes?"

Well, at least it sort of makes sense.

"Well, they're on my feet."

AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!!! AHAHHAHAHH!! He is so funny, what a LAUGH he is, oh my.

(at this point I realized I'd gone completely insane)

Then Greg continued.

"But if you're looking for some nice shoes of your own, then they're in section twelve. Here, I'll show ya"

He said something to one of the people in the back room, then led me to the shoe section.

"Here you are miss, just holler if you need me to lead you back to the cash register" He winked then started to walk away.

"Wait!" I couldn't let him go back to his desk and get taken away by some stupid slag who needs help finding the tapes for the stupidly slaggy. No, I must keep him here longer.

"Yes miss?" Phwoar, I love how he calls me miss.

"Well I was wondering, if you could tell me which pair of shoes would look best on me." I smiled a playful smile then sat on a bench they had set up for people wanting to try on shoes.

"Well, I guess I could try"

After looking through the shoes, and occasionally glancing at me, he finally found some.

"How about these?"

Crikey, they were the most marvey shoes I'd ever seen. They were gorgeous silver stilettos in which the quality was equal to the price. And believe me, the price was very expensive indeed.

"They're lovely

"Great!! Here, let me help you"

He gently took off my flip flops, and slid on the brilliant shoes.

"I must have them" I breathed while looking in a mirror.

Greg then came up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"I think they look amazing"

That was it, I could feel my bottom reddening and my snogging energy building.

"Greg, I was wondering," I turned to face him

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm not actually. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm having this party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Yes I know it's technically not "my" party, but I'm sure it doesn't hurt for him to think it is.

**In my bedroom**

**5:03 p.m.**

MY LIFE IS BRILLIANT!! I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!!

Greg has agreed to come to the party tonight, if I will be his date.

**5:05 p.m.**

Hmm… although the trip to the super store was completely worth it, it seems I have a lot less time to get ready than I'd like. I suppose I won't take a shower, and instead I'll curl my hair for complete bounce ability.

**5:38 p.m.**

And now for my make-up. It is a Halloween party, so I don't have to go for the natural look this time. I think I'll make my eyes the most noticeable seeing as they are a rather nice shape.

**6:00 p.m.**

Dressed and ready. I look absolutely fab!! My nose has calmed down, and looks average sized and I have no larkers anywhere.

**6:05 p.m.**

Maybe I should be early to Rosie's just in case Greg shows up and I'm not there.

**6:07 p.m.**

Mutti has forbidden me to going to the party wearing what I am wearing. I gave her the speech on how I am seventeen, and should be able to wear what I want to wherever I want to, but she just started yelling and shaking. I left before her nunga-nunga's knocked me out.

**6:18 p.m.**

I found a nice coat that I can wear, at least until I am out of sight and can rip it off again. I mustn't forget to spray glitter in my hair, and find a little bow.

**6:26 p.m.**

Off to Rosie's, sparkles and all. I've convinced Mutti and Vati that I am leaving the party at eleven to go and sleepover at Jas's house and that I will be safe if I come into a situation where I am feeling sexually aroused. I doubt I'll feel that way anyway, it's not like I'm Hunky's girl.

**6:40 p.m. **

And so, the party begins.


	4. He really was a brilliant snogger

-**Arrived at Rosie's**

**7:00 p.m.**

Here I am. I'm feeling a bit nervy seeing as Greg is a bit older than me, and he might suspect something once he sees who I hang out with, especially Ellen. Oh no, there is no way he is meeting Ellen. She might flickity flick her hair him to death.

**One minute later**

Rosie answered the door with Sven attached to her lips. She tried to tell me something, but all I could hear is murmured words. Then she pointed to the couch, and I got the hint.

**On the couch**

I wonder if Dave will show up. I have a couple of questions to ask the horn master before I talk to Greg.

**Two minutes later**

What if he brings a date?

**One minute later**

If he does bring a date I will be happy for him, seeing as I am bringing a date too and we are just mates.

**Five minutes later**

What in fresh hell? Sven just came into the living room wearing a dress. I think he's dressed as a transvestite.

**In Rosie's Kitchen**

**7:24 p.m.**

Sven is making drinks in the kitchen, and has asked me to taste one of them. I think there is alcohol in it because It has this very strange aftertaste.

**7:25 p.m.**

I've never drunken alcohol before, and I didn't think I would this young. What kind of things do you do when your drunk?

**One minute later **

If everyone reacts the same way as my Vati, then I think drinking is the worst idea ever.

**7:30 p.m.**

The party has officially started, unfortunately no one has showed up yet so I am stuck watching Sven's impression of a transvestite in an invisible box.

**7:35 p.m.**

Doorbell rang. Finally. Rosie and Sven were at it again, so figured unless I answered the door, the party would never start.

**7:37 p.m.**

I opened the door to see Jas and Tom hand-in-hand. Jas was wearing what could be mistaken as nothing, but I could make out a tidbit of her knickers, and some bunny ears too.

**7:45 p.m.**

Mostly everyone is here now, including the Foxwood lads. Dave isn't here though, and neither is Greg. There's no sign of Ellen either, which is a plus.

I suppose I'll just taste some of these drinks Sven has made while I'm waiting.

**One minute later**

BLIMEY!! My throat feels like it's on fire. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Greg smiling at me. He was dressed as a vampire. At least that's what I think it was. He was wearing all black and he had stuck something on his teeth to make them look sharper.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled the put his hands on my waist.

I felt my bottom reddening. Down bottom, down.

"Hi there" I smiled back, making sure my tongue was behind my teeth.

"I didn't realize how gorgeous you were-- uh..?"

"Georgia, my name's Georgia" I'd forgotten that he didn't even know my name.

Just then Greg picked up something from behind me.

"Having some drinks I see"

Then I saw my empty shot glass in his hand.

"Uhm, yeah"

"Sounds like a good idea" Greg grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured some down his throat. I looked at him amazed.

"You get used to the burn after a while. Come on, let's go dance"

I followed Greg to the place where everyone was dancing. I could see some girls rubbing themselves against other lads. It reminded me of how Gordy reacted when we gave him cat nip.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dave walk through the door, with a pretty blonde latched onto his arm. I'm not really sure what his costume was because he was wearing a captain's hat, and nothing else. His friend however, was clearly a naughty nurse, which in my opinion is full of stupidosity and shows that she has no pridenosity.

He must've saw me looking at him, because he smiled and waved. I waved back, and was planning on going over to talk to him, but then my attention drifted from Dave to Greg.

He had his hands on my bottom, and was moving me in a sort of seductive swinging motion. Just then he neck nuzzled me. Just like Robbie, or the guitar plucker, had done to me. I think he liked it more than me, because he moaned and then did it to the other side of my neck.

**8:23 p.m.**

We were having a great time, when all of the sudden I started to feel dizzy and slipped off to the piddly diddley department. Fortunately, when I got into the bathroom, I realized that my lippy was almost gone, and my eye make-up needed retouching. After fixing myself up, I decided I would go find Dave and ask him some questions about Greg. After all, he is the Pantsmaster and the Horn Master.

"Georgia?" I spun around and saw Jas.

"Hi Jas, how's the party going?"

"Good Georgia, it's fun"

"I think so too"

Tom walked into the bathroom and stood beside Jas.

"So who are you here with? He looks rather old. He's also very gorgey."

"I met him yesterday, he looks older than he is though" A lie.

"I see. Well I'm just telling you that me and Tom are leaving. We're going to go somewhere more quiet"

Tom grabbed Jas's hand, and whispered something in her ear. Jas nodded, then looked at me and winked.

**8:50 p.m.**

Hunky and Po have left and gone to do who knows what. Well actually I know what. Errlack.

**9:00 p.m.**

Me and Greg talked a bit, and drank some more. Well actually he drank and I watched, but occasionally I would too just to make myself seem more mature. I haven't seen Dave anywhere. He must be off with that blonde slag somewhere, not that I care. In fact I could care less.

Just then Greg put his hand on my lap, and leaned in close to me, until our lips were almost touching. Then he did something very strange. He took me (literally picked me up) and put me on his lap facing towards him. Then he started snogging me. He was snogging me softly at first, and then he snogged me harder and quicker. I could feel every movement of his tongue. It felt like he was finding his way in my mouth. Oo-er, It was brilliant. I got a sudden burst of courage, and I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth, then quickly out. Greg moaned and then pushed me up against a wall. It hurt actually, I could feel where bruises were forming, but I didn't care. At this point I could feel my red bottom raging furiously, and I started to want something I had never wanted before. I'm not sure what it was, but I knew I wanted it.

Greg let me down so I could stand, but kept his lips pressed against mine as he did it. Just then I had another burst of courageosity, and I pushed Greg up against a wall. I felt him smile underneath my lips. I was about to do some nip libbling and see how my snogging stallion would feel, when we were rudely interrupted.

"Georgia?" It was Dave, and he didn't sound too happy.

"Oh, hi there Dave. What-- err, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Can I talk to you for a second."

"Um, sure" Then Greg said something I wish he hadn't.

"Wait a minute kid, I think you can see we're busy here. So unless you want to start something, I suggest you leave."

Oh bugger, Dave doesn't react well to threats.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll just leave you alone then."

"That's right."

Just as Dave was about to turn around, he punched Greg in the face as hard as he could, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the house.

I wish Dave wouldn't pull me so fast seeing as I'm rather tipsy and even walking his hard let alone getting pulled down a street.

Dave kept looking back at Rosie's house with a very concerned face, and each time would make him go a bit faster.

"Dave!! W-what are you d-doing. You can't just p-pull me away. Greg is going to, is, is going to wonder where I went."

Dave remembered seeing me drink that night, and sat me down on a curb.

"Look Georgia, that guy you were with tonight, you know, Greg? Yeah well he's a bad guy Gee."

I stared at him, full of utter confusiosity. Greg had been so nice to me, what does he mean "a bad guy."

"I'm sorry I took you away in such a hurry, but I didn't want to get involved with that kid again. I also didn't want you getting hurt sex kitty."

Phwoar. I liked it when he called me sex kitty. I was feeling very hot and my red bottom was raging. After all, Dave was always the one surprise snogging me, why couldn't I do it to him. Just as I was about to pounce on Dave, he started talking. Shut up talking!!

"Georgia?"

"Mhm…"

"I don't think I can take you home like this. Is there any way you can tell your parents your sleeping over somewhere else tonight?"

Oh, how I laughed. It was very funny to me how Dave didn't know that they already thought I was staying at Jazzy Spazzy's for the night.

"Well Mr. Dave, I am supposed to be staying over at Jas's-s-s house anyway, but her and hunky are b-busy tonight,"

I stopped for a bit of a laughing tizzy.

"and so I can't go there, I guess"

"Oh, well I guess you'll have to come to my place then."

I was about to refuse Dave's offer, when I felt myself getting really dizzy, then all of the sudden everything went black.

**4:34 a.m.**

Woke up in a dark room, with no way of telling where I was. I was getting a bit nervous actually. I couldn't remember what had happened that night, other than the fact that I had gone to a party with Greg, and had left with Dave.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I was still a bit dizzy, and I just wanted to go home.

"Hello?" I whispered almost too quite for even myself to hear. Then I said it a bit louder.

"Hello?" all of the sudden I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs.

"HELLO!! HELLO!! HELLO!!"

I heard the door open and the lights turn on. There was Dave, he must've taken me to his house.

"Bloody hell Georgia, what's the matter?"

I ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me back.

"I-I didn't know where I was"

He laughed a little then brought me over to the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would wake up until morning. I didn't mean to scare you."

Just then I realized that Dave was wearing nothing but boxer briefs. I felt my cheeks reddening and looked away. He laughed again.

"What's the matter kitten. Never seen someone as gorgeous as me before?"

I have to admit, even if Dave was full of himself sometimes, he was in amazing shape. I was about to make an extremely witty comment that even myself, Georgia Nicolson, might have a hard time coming up with, when Dave leaned in and kissed me. It was more of a peck really, but then he leaned in closer so that our bodies were inches apart, and snogged me long and hard.

He really is a bloody brilliant snogger, even if we are just supposed to be mates.

Maybe we're mates with benefits? Yes… yes I do indeed like that idea.

I was about to ask Dave about my idea of friends with benefits, when he grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and started pulling it off me.

Just as I was getting used to the idea of what Dave's intentions were, he let go of my shirt and sat up.

"I'm sorry, I just can't" I pretended to be confused, even though i really wasn't.

"Can't what?" I pouted my lips while saying this. I'm such a naughty minx.

"You know what." I giggled then pulled him back towards my lips. Come forth lips!!

Annoyingly, he pulled back again.

"I really want to... believe me." He smiled then continued.

"But... we just can't."

With that Dave walked out of the room leaving all aloney on my owney. A feeling that I was getting awfully used to.

**_Sorry i didn't update right away guys!! I promise I'll have more chapters up soon. Keep reading and REVIEW!! xox_**


End file.
